gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrC2k
making videos question ...How do you make the videos? Welcome Hi, welcome to Garry's Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Seeman.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rambo362 (Talk) 19:48, March 7, 2011 Re:Moderating Since you seem to be interested in working here, and are around more than I am, I will give you sysop rights if you feel as if you would like them. Respond on my talk page, should you be interested. Rambo362 19:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Be advised that I went ahead and granted you the rights. Good luck with them. Rambo362 22:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Administrative Powers Should you happen to read this, you should know that you have administrative powers.﻿ Use them! Don't just let vandalous editors slide without doing somethig about it, especially if they upload pornographic of offensive material. I just blocked the guy who vandalized the flatgrass page. Do something about it when you see it, even if you just want to report him to me. Rambo362 13:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Song about vagitoilet and vagiwarship Uhm well if some one could do that, that would be nice i know i should :S but im little fag to find one if somebody can that would be nice. ;) thanks! Thanks! Hey thanks thats awsome! :DDDDDDDDDDD About The Fad Wars So this is still in progress? If yes then how about, as odessa put me in in The Fad Wars? I give some of my voice but first tell me what should i say before i give to you my voice. If you dont like this plan then its ok, and i see that you are on work HBK Vs Troll Hostage Vs Vagineer VS Scunt part 3. If you can, tell me when its done ok? thanks :) Vagiwarship I know you have to work much but if you can make some short video about vagiwarship that will be nice and the theme you give is cool i like it :D About Odessa on secret Hi its me again i saw the HBK VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt part 3 and i thank you for that :) Ok now the point is i think you saw those two videos Gmod Odessa on secret part 1-2 i was planning somethink about a guy who actully hate the gmod monsters and want to destroy the Gmod Monster world! I think you saw the golden stick weapon what Odessa as me got that well i think im gone use a skin to get the golden stick so if you like this plan just send me back ok? thx ;) I didnt make him overpowered, i just said he wanted to kill the fads but he didnt do it (yet) plus hes not immortal hes just the pissed off version christian brutal sniper :3 So umm can you put him part 4 to help HBK :D ( im geussing your gonna say no) :p i dont have a youtube account just put made by The sniper21 :D TF2 Hey do you play tf2? If yes then can you pick me as a friend in the steam if you want. My name is Combine-redbull254 Vagitoilet and Toiletvagi Hey im on work to create a video about vagitoilet and toiletvagi. But im gonna bind them together in other word they will transform into a new gmod monster just like paines vagicake. The name will be soon on the unknow gmod monster. He has no weaknes. But he got same faults too. thats all. Sry bad english :S I will add a video of him in the end of the week. Oh and one thing can you fix him because im make him too over powerd but still the immensive strength and indestructible body should stay because i want him to match with Painis Vagicake. thanks Green'ToiletVagi Yea sry i think i too overpowerd him :S let's try to keep it fun Not sure how but is there any way we could sort of establish that "Painis Vagicake" and "Fadkiller" are on top of the power chart and it's no fun when everyone competes to create the next insurmountable killing maniac. I think people should try to get creative with characters and maybe create some in the middle to be friends with characters of similar ability. If you don't mind, that's fine but this is just a suggestion to promote a little creativity. Delete Green'ToiletVagi Can i delete him i think it was a bad idea to make him GMod world Hey dont you think we should add a GMod world? I mean its ok that they are in the other worlds or maps but how about a giant map that is the GMod monster world. Sawmedic and Trollhostage I saw the fad video and i can tell you it was cool. To bad that trollhostage died but i was thinkig what if sawmedic would reborn him i could create a video about him. If you think its not good i understand. Oh and could you set sawmedic into numbers of the GMod monster? Ah forget it! New plan ok i was thinking what would you say when i create a video about me and my GMod monsters for preparation on the fad wars? Painis vagicake and Fadkiller hey i thought they are the strongest so how comes that eppaljeck on tie with painis vagicake? About what happened previously No problem, friend. It was nothing, really. I even put in an Order of the Phoenix reference on those edits I undid Breakin'Benny 23:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Eppaljeck Mrc2k, why do you keep removing eppaljeck from the list of gmod monsters, when it is clearly enough one of them? I am also getting pretty tired of readding it repeatedly, so please quit removing her. Because it is a shitty monster. JUST LIKE FLUTTERCOOK 17 here. We're done here. Zystamatic "Where ignorance is predominant, vulgarity will literally annd verbally assert itself. You have behaved in a manner which at first sight, may seem reasonable, but in my eyes is arbitrary and capricious. I believe this is grounds for your immediate dismissal as staff member and patron of this establishment. Zystamatic 22:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC)" Get this. Zystamatic thinks he can kick me from the wiki. Seems to have it backwards. Report this guy: hi MrC2k, if you know, a guy with the IP of 80.6.25.180 keep vandalizing alot of pages, like putting VagiPootis (one of the most powerful monsters) on the first section, writing stupid things on pages and etc. could you ban this guy or report him to wikia?, he is pissing everyone off BAN THIS GUY NOW!!!! Please Mrc2k, the annonymous user of the IP of 80.6.25.180 keep vandalizing pages, he ignored all of us, please BAN THIS GUY FOR CHRISTS SAKE RE:Monsters Thanks for having my back on the monsters thing. In the mean time, i was wondering if you could help me start disposing of the pages. Most are poorly kept, have one contributor, and are mostly uncategorized, making finding them dificult at best. Thanks. Rambo362 00:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Most of 'em.Rambo362 01:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Aren't most of them Anon made? in the mean time, ill decide on which ones should be kept, but the ones you made should stay. Im a bit tired of seeing things like vagitoilet and scunt spamed into the activity feed.Rambo362 01:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Just let me know if you when you are going to switch over to your new account, so i can permaban the current one, just in case it falls into the wrong hands and because its Wikia procedure. If you want to go back, I can just switch the bans. Cheers! Rambo362 07:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Soldine etc. Hey mate! I've been shocked when my cousin told me about this wiki and these two articles! I'm the creator of these characters, SarisKhan. I've just added the Madic article, which is about one of my other creations. Generally, I wanted to tell you two things: *I encourage you to watch this video. I wonder if Team ZOM (the zombified BLU Team) is worthy of its own (collective) article? *I know how it may sound, but I think that Soldine should be placed slightly higher on the "In Terms of Power" list, in my opinion between Sphai and The Bad Ass Engineer. He hasn't shown his full potential yet, and that's my approximate estimate as far as his maximal capability is concerned. I look forward to you expressing your opinion on this matter. Cheers! LordGalvatron 00:05, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'll stop, but exactly on what condition would he delete them? They're not poor-written garbage and they're about existing Monsters. LordGalvatron 04:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering can you make a video of snipe vs captain demoman that would be pretty funny to see ( You dont need to say yes is you dont want to) A couple of things 1. A suggestion: could you turn on protection of the GMod Monsters page, so that only registered users may edit it? This way no anon could vandalise it, and if a registered user did it, he would suffer the consequences. (I think we should especially control the "In terms of power" list). 2. I thought of a way to improve Monster classification: categorise them by their morality. For example, Gentlespy is lawful evil, Vagineer is chaotic neutral, and Spyper is neutral good. What do you think about it? If you agree, I could categorise most of 'em myself. 3. We lack articles for certain Freaks, like Intelligent Heavy, Schniper, Spiritual Demo and Ninjineer. I would also like to create an article about my YouTube series starring Soldine. May I write (some of) them now/soon? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Template' I'm thinking about add some template in wiki. Maybe start from NavBox? Can you help me please with Template:Bio? I want to use it for information about characters and organisations, like in TF2 Wiki. Can you help me how to create a gmod monster? very thanks Yeah sure, I can make a picture for Trolltizen:) Hellooooooooooooooooooo :D Hello! Do you like my gmod monster? will you please add in gmod monsters list? And thanks for editing! i edited it now and check out if it was good! ;D oh and i am c0mbine3lite! Nope. The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses Hey, I need help Putting stuff on the Page about the TSTF2B, which i created. I wanted to put a biography in it, and a list of the people in it. Help This user 89.168.102.50 (http://gmod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.168.102.50) has been vandalising my Wiki page http://gmod.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Spy_GEN-01. Just check the history. Coulds you please ban him? TF2 FreakShow Wiki Hey mate! I wanted to invite you to Kugawattan's TF2 FreakShow Wiki, which is completely devoted to TF2-based GMod Monsters. Since I assume you're a fellow Monster enthusiast, I encourage you to contribute there and to write articles about your own creations. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand Kugawattan's behaviour :S Did you two argue at some point? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea why he acted like that, but it may be the best for you two to stay on your own wikis after all... 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 06:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but can someone tell me who VagiPootis is, he doesn't seem to have any videos and he's not on the wiki or list. Can you send me any information? alright, I was thinking of making a gmod MOVIE. Not now nor very soon, when my gmodding gets to a better quality perhaps. the movie ideas i have in mind are somewhat similar to that of the fadwars. a battle will rage out between the majority of, if not all, freaks of RED and BLU, nuetral monsters caught in between, THE UNKNOWM and fadkiller locked in a battle where any outcome between them would result in armageddon within the gmod universe. this project is of course to big for me alone. i'd like to hear your input and possibly have help on this, may want you to be apart of it. hank412 P.S. if you're gonna ask if I was gonna make Bonk Pancakes save the day, I was actually thinking of possibly killing him off or restoring his memories(taking away his purpose). (Hank412 03:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC)) I think it's a good idea. I know he didn't intend to sound so hostile. It's perfectly okay when you edit as long as you don't copy-paste. It'll be nice if you help us a bit, there's plenty of articles to be written and few people to do it ;). Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) You may expand the existing articles. Most of them are stubs at the moment, and writing even a single section (i.e. Abilities, Behaviour & Personality etc.) would be helpful. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 07:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Stolen image Somebody has without permission copied and uploaded here Ninja Spy's image, which was made specifically for TF2FreakShow Wiki. We think it's impolite and as such Kugawattan requests to delete this image. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) This one. Thanks in advance! 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hal TF2sona Link me the videos where he appears and I'll make an article for you ^^ Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 08:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Another Stolen image Again, someone stole another photo without permission from our TF2 Freakshow wiki, this time being Dangerous Bacon's portrait. It's very unpolite, and it would be kind of you to remove it. Maybe adding a "do not steal pictures from other people who are not willing to give you their image. Use ones made by yourself in Gmod or from videos where the Monster stars" rule will help with that? Thanks in advance. Kugawattan 08:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) can anyone make their own monsters and characters and put them on this wiki is it ok to ask questions Thank you very much. I hope many people will like Fatman. My name is GUARD OF THE DEAD How the you create new pages? MingeBag page vandal - please ban. =122.61.80.214 has vandalised the MingeBag page with offensive texts and false information. I have undone two of the edits before the site was unable to undo any more. I hope you can deal with him before he vandalises any more pages.= 16:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you lock up Bonk? I tried to edit Bonk Pancakes recently, only to find it locked. if you did this, could you please undo it? I've recently been trying to make him better than the flat character he is now. So again, if you could unlock it, that would be greatly appreciated. (Hank412 (talk) 05:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC)) How do I play games? Well, hello HBK....rather odd....I started watching your videos on YT this weekend....This is an ironic turn of events. Keep up the good work. Hey this is Tehminecraft lord and Im leaving a request for Admin cause I just saw 5 trolled pages and it looks like this wikia needs a little help,so get back to me when you can. NEW GMOD WIKIA LOGO Can you Add this in this wiki logo?